Where you stand
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: "…Levántame o déjame caer, me levantaré de nuevo. Hay un alma feliz aquí dentro, pero tú no la dejas entrar… y esperaré mientras arreglas tu mente, así que avísame si encuentras tu rumbo, porque voy a estar a tu lado… donde estés…" Nada más qué decir, sólo que si lo desean, pueden pasar a leer este cortito.


**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

 **\- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

 **\- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **"Where you stand"**

 **0 0 0**

Se encontraba de pie observando la escena tantas veces antes vista.

Se encontraba de pie sólo porque ella lo había amarrado al poste de luz que quedaba fuera del restaurante, más específicamente en la acera del frente al restaurante.

Se encontraba de pie, amarrado de una pata ya que estaba atrapado nuevamente en su forma maldita y mientras observaba la escena, graznaba y aleteaba para tratar de soltarse de sus ataduras.

Se encontraba de pie y desesperado, trató de lanzar sus cuchillos hacia el blanco movible en el que ahora se había transformado su más odiado rival.

Se encontraba de pie cuando ella trató de besar una vez más y como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer, a su peor enemigo.

Se encontraba de pie cuando éste la rechazó una vez más y la amazona enfurecida le reclamó por aquel rechazo.

Se encontraba de pie y algo parecido a un suspiro escapó de su cuerpo maldito cuando vio alejarse a la joven de púrpura cabellera persiguiendo al artista marcial de la trenza.

Y se encontraba de pie cuando sintió el agua caliente hacer contacto en su pequeña cabeza cubierta de plumas antes que la transformación se produjera.

Luego, un montón de ropas le fueron arrojadas a sus piernas flexionadas, puesto que producto de la transformación, había permanecido sentado en el suelo de asfalto tal y como había venido al mundo.

Levantó la mirada para tratar de reconocer a la persona que le había hecho el favor de sacarlo de su forma maldita mientras se vestía con rapidez y luego de ajustar un poco sus gafas, frunció el ceño reconociendo vagamente a la abuela de su amor imposible.

-No entiendo por qué sigues torturándote de esta forma, muchacho- comentó la anciana subida en su bastón mientras observaba la cada vez más difusa silueta de su bisnieta alejarse tras el joven que estaba destinado a cumplir con las leyes de su tribu-. Sabes que ella jamás te tomará en serio. Ella debe casarse con el yerno, de otro modo fracasará en su misión- sentenció.

-No me importa lo que digas –contestó él ajustando sus ropas y calzándose-. Sé que de momento nada puedo hacer, pero ya verás que ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que él no la merece, que él no puede ofrecerle lo que ella busca.

-¿Y crees que tú sí puedes? –respondió Cologne riendo a carcajadas.

-Tal vez tampoco podré darle todo lo que ella merece, por lo menos no del todo, pero hay algo que yo tengo y que Saotome no tiene.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la anciana todavía sonriendo.

-Yo la amo… él no, y tú y tu nieta lo saben.

-¿Y crees que el amor es importante, Mousse?

-Lo es y ella lo sabe, aunque todavía no se haya percatado.

-Pobre chico iluso –negó la mujer-. A ella no le importan esas cosas, sabe que sólo debe conseguir al yerno a como dé lugar, es su misión.

-Es a ti a quien no le importan esas cosas, yo estoy seguro que Shampoo no piensa igual y tarde o temprano lo entenderá, encontrará su rumbo, acomodará sus pensamientos y finalmente me verá como su única opción de ser feliz.

-Con lo que acabas de decir me demuestras que eres más iluso de lo que creía que eras, sin embargo, no puedo negarte el que sigas convencido de esas tontas teorías que formula tu pobre cabeza. Quizá las tantas veces que te has transformado en pato han conseguido afectar tu mente.

-Quizá –dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba la difusa silueta de la amazona volver hacia donde él y la anciana se encontraban.

-Debes terminar de guardar la mercadería que trajo nuestro proveedor, recuérdalo –dijo la anciana dirigiéndose al interior del restaurante.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Permanecía de pie esperándola.

Permanecía de pie observando cómo comenzaba a materializarse ahora sí, completamente identificable.

Permanecía de pie cuando pudo notar el gesto de ofuscación en su rostro, seguramente porque el artista marcial de la trenza había vuelto a escapar de ella.

Permanecía de pie cuando notó la tristeza que reflejaban aquellos ojos que él tanto adoraba.

Y permanecía de pie cuando ella lo observó con rencor.

-¿Quién te dejó escapar de tu forma maldita? –preguntó mirándolo con desprecio.

-Tu abuela –contestó ajustando sus gafas-. Ya veo que escapó de nuevo.

-Eso no te importa.

-Sí que me importa porque tú me importas.

-Deja de decir tonterías –contestó la chica dándole un fuerte empujón que logró desestabilizarlo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La muchacha tenía que descargar su frustración de alguna forma y él estaba justo allí frente a ella, entonces, por qué no utilizarlo.

-Aguantaré todos los golpes que quieras darme, Shampoo, aun si sean miles, los aguantaré –dijo él levantándose lentamente del suelo-. Déjame caer las veces que quieras, insúltame, despréciame o haz lo que quieras conmigo, oblígame a odiarte si quieres, pero no lo conseguirás –se interrumpió sacudiéndose las ropas-. Yo volveré a ponerme de pie las veces que sea necesario y esperaré a que lo comprendas.

-¿Qué? –Dijo la amazona flaqueando por primera vez en sus convicciones-, ¿qué tengo que comprender?

-Que hagas lo que hagas para alejarme de ti, yo seguiré esperando a que tu logres comprender que soy el único que puede amarte tal y como eres, Shampoo –hizo una breve pausa y volteó para dirigirse al interior del restaurante-. Así que estaré esperándote y cuando tú lo comprendas, entenderás también lo valioso que son los sentimientos.

Ella permaneció de pie simplemente observando cómo el chico pato iba alejándose lentamente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó observando su espalda-. ¿Por qué quieres seguir esperándome? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que yo nunca voy a darte una oportunidad, que mi destino es conseguir que Ranma me ame?

-La que no lo entiende eres tú, pero de a poco verás lo equivocada que estás. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré siendo un hombre feliz con sólo tenerte a mi lado aunque sea para que me desprecies.

-¿Eso te basta?

-No, pero es lo que te ofrezco. No caeré mientras permanezcas a mi lado, lo entregaré todo por ti aunque no me lo pidas, voy a estar a tu lado siempre y esperaré a que finalmente lo entiendas.

-Mousse… -dijo la chica ablandando la mirada.

-Donde estés, Shampoo –le interrumpió sonriendo mientras volteaba para mirarla por sobre su hombro-. Siempre voy a estar allí, donde quiera que tú estés.

-¿Incluso si logro cumplir con las leyes de la tribu? –murmuró Shampoo-. ¿Me esperarías aun cuando él… aun si yo lograra atraparlo de alguna forma?

-Voy a estar a tu lado donde quiera que estés, porque si algo como eso sucede algún día, de seguro necesitarás mi ayuda. Saotome no logrará nunca hacerte feliz, Shampoo, lo sabes, y si hipotéticamente llega a cumplir con las leyes de la tribu, yo estaré allí para cuando te des cuenta de ello. Donde estés, Shampoo… donde quiera que estés.

Permaneció de pie observando cómo él hacia ingreso al restaurante.

Permaneció de pie con una extraña sensación de alegría inundando todo su ser una vez que él hubo desaparecido de su vista.

Permaneció de pie y una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando las palabras del chico pato hicieron eco en su cerebro.

Permaneció de pie y observó el cielo que ya comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo, señal inequívoca que la noche se aproximaba.

Permaneció de pie y pensó que debía haberse vuelto loca, porque las palabras de Mousse habían removido algo en su corazón y ese algo le resultaba demasiado agradable.

-Donde yo esté –murmuró para sí-, siempre a mi lado… allí donde yo esté.

Una sonrisa espontánea apareció en el rostro de la amazona mientras hacía ingreso al restaurante y pensaba que quizá él tenía razón. Quizá Mousse había puesto en palabras lo que ella todavía no se atrevía a reconocer y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella debía pensar con claridad, aclarar su mente, volver a encontrar su rumbo y avisarle a él. Después de todo, él le había dicho que estaría allí, siempre allí… donde quiera que ella estuviera.

FIN

Diciembre de 2016.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola. Hace tiempo que no escribía un one shot y bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo así. Nunca había escrito algo tan corto, pero me bastó para transmitir lo que quería. Si gustó o no depende de quien lo haya leído.

2.- La historia (aunque básicamente es una escena perdida) surgió una vez más al escuchar una canción de mis escoceses favoritos (quienes me conocen sabrán quienes son). La banda Travis una vez más aporta con sus letras y música para que esta autora se inspire y escriba un cortito basado en el chico pato, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás había querido hacer. Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que inspiró este escrito lleva el mismo nombre "Where You Stand" y pueden encontrarla en el disco homónimo de la banda.

3.- Y así, sin más me despido por el momento esperando que les haya agradado este cortito. Si no es así, no hay problema y quizá en otra historia pueda compensarles el tiempo que gastaron en leerlo.

Un abrazo y como siempre, buena suerte para todas/os!

Nos leemos por aquí o por allí… quién sabe.

Madame…


End file.
